Accomplice
by thetr1ckster
Summary: You're burying a body in the middle of the night only to be interrupted by Trevor Philips. Requested by Tumblr user Madamek : Trevor/Reader : Fem!Reader : [y/n] your name : one-shot : I do not own GTA V.


"You're going to pull your back out if you keep shoveling like that, you know?"

The unfamiliar, gruff voice of a man startled you. You whipped around and instinctively held up the shovel in your hands, ready to swing. The darkness of the night made it hard to see the man in front of you. You squinted, allowing your eyes to focus and get a good look at him in the pale moonlight.

He was older than you, most likely in his forties. He wore a red and black plaid button-down shirt and a dirty pair of jeans with rugged boots. His brown hair was receding slightly and you noted a dotted-line with the words "CUT HERE" tattooed across his throat.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" you stuttered, raising your shovel higher, trying your best to intimidate him. Alas, he didn't even flinch.

He held up his hands. He had a bottle of whiskey in one of them. "Calm down, there, beautiful. I'm only a friend," He held out his empty hand for a handshake, "The name's Trevor."

You lowered your shovel slowly, and jammed it into the ground below you so that it stood up on its own.

"[Y/N]…" you introduced yourself. You held out your hand to him to shake but drew it back once you noticed it was still stained with blood, blood that wasn't yours. Clearing your throat, you awkwardly wiped your hands as clean as you could get them on your skirt.

The two of you simultaneously looked down at the body of a man next to the shallow grave you were just digging. The man was wrapped in a tacky, fish-patterned shower curtain. You almost wanted to laugh at the sight of blood splattered on the smiling faces of the cartoon fish.

"So, what's this sorry soul's crime?" Trevor asked with a yawn. His tone was casual, as if seeing a dead body didn't faze him at all. He held his bottle of alcohol out to you, which you grabbed without any hesitation.

"Bastard tried to take more than he paid for. Unfortunately for him, I keep a 9mm pistol underneath my pillow just for fucks like him," you chugged a large sip of the drink, letting it burn your throat. You looked to Trevor, scanning his face for any kind of judgement but you found none. He just nodded understandably.

"Goddamn prick had it comin'."

"Damn right, he did," you agreed with him. You handed the bottle back to him and picked up the shovel again. Break time was over. You continued digging the grave, despite how much your back ached for you to stop, "What about you, Trevor?" you asked, "What's your deal?"

The man shrugged, "I was just taking a midnight stroll when I saw a beautiful woman digging a grave. You don't see that kind of stuff everyday so I couldn't resist."

You felt your face flush at the compliment, "Um… No, I mean, aren't you going to call the cops or something?"

"Why would I do that? You can't arrest a man who's already dead," he replied, gesturing to the body on the ground. You turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh! You meant call the cops on you! Then no. It's not like you did anything wrong."

You couldn't hold back a laugh, "I like you, Trevor."

He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, "Ah… Music to my ears…" You laughed again as he put his bottle of liquor on the ground and jumped into the grave with you, "Here, as good as you look bent over," he held out a hand, "Let me help you out."

"No, no, no. I got it," you denied his offer, trying your best to ignore his lewd comment about your ass. However, your digging was halted when his hand grabbed yours on the handle. Your eyes met his brown ones.

"At this rate, you'll be here until morning. Let me do it. I can get it done for you quick," he protested. You bit your bottom lip and nodded slowly, releasing your hold on the shovel and letting him have it. You didn't notice how sexy he was until his face was mere inches from yours.

You backed up out of the grave and allowed him to continue digging, his pace much faster than yours. You watched, mesmerized, as his biceps flexed with every movement. Blinking, you shook your head back to reality, "Hey, uh… What's in this for you?""

He looked over at you for a brief moment, "What do you mean?"

"Digging a grave kind of makes you an accomplice to my crime, which is kind of a big deal. That being said, what's in this for you?" you repeated.

He shrugged, "Absolutely nothing. Is it that hard to believe I am capable of being selfless?" You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "Unless you want to do something for me. In that case, I won't stop you," he replied with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and scoffed before taking a seat on the ground. You grabbed his bottle of whiskey and took a large gulp.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"Well," Trevor started, clapping his hands together and ridding them of dirt, "If he wasn't dead before, he sure as hell is now."

You both looked down at the ground, where the man now lied six feet under. You handed him his bottle of liquor and watched him take a long swig, paying particular attention to his lips. The effects of the alcohol in your system were starting to kick in and you began wondering how those lips would feel on yours. You ran your fingers through your hair.

"You're a lifesaver."

"Like I said, it was nothing," Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on his hips, "Anyways, what's your plan for the rest of the night?"

Biting your lip, you took a few steps toward him until you were chest to chest. You looked up into his eyes, "Probably whatever you're doing."

"Ah… So, you're going to go home and masturbate too?"

You ran your hand up his arm, "No, but I'll be more than happy to join you."

He let out a low, almost evil-sounding laugh, "I was kind of hoping you would say that."


End file.
